The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen perennial Rhaphiolepis indica, which has been named ‘PC2’. Rhaphiolepis indica is a medium sized shrub that is used as an ornamental plant in landscape and amenity horticulture. Short, compact forms of Rhaphiolepis indica have been selected previously for use in landscape and ornamental horticulture.
The cultivar ‘PC2’ was discovered in 2011 in Laurieton, New South Wales, Australia, during a seedling selection of cultivated seedlings of the parent variety, an unnamed, unpatented Rhaphiolepis indica. Approximately 500 seeds were sown in 2009, which had been collected from the parent variety.
The new variety ‘PC2’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings at a commercial nursery in Kulnura, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Subsequent propagation has shown the features of the new variety are stable and reproduced true to type.